Ryner vs Caster
Ryner Lute vs Caster is a What-If Deathbattle by Friendlysociopath featuring Ryner Lute from Legend of the Legendary Heroes and Caster from Fate/stay night. Description Two titans of magic and sorcery go head-to-head in a battle to discover who is the master. Interlude Whiz: Magic, the ultimate unfair card to pull in a fight. Boomstick: For every honest brawler it seems there's some coward standing in the back using spells, chicken. Whiz: Today we're analyzing two incredibly powerful magicians. Boomstick: It's probably not an exaggeration to say they're both incredibly dangerous, just being around them can be lethal! Whiz: Ryner Lute from Legend of the Legendary Heroes. Boomstick: And Caster from Fate/stay night. Whiz: These two will fight to determine who is the better magician. Boomstick: May the best caster win! He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and abilities to find out who would win a Deathbattle. Ryner Whiz: There are some mages who wield frightening amounts of power and will not hesitate to use it, throwing magic about to get their way and destroy anyone who disagrees. Boomstick: Aaaaaaand then there's Ryner. (Ryner yawns in his sleep) Whiz: Ryner is the greatest mage in Roland, a country he serves alongside his allies Ferris and Sion; as of a very young age he was extremely accomplished in using and analyzing magic spells and items. Boomstick: But being the best mage just isn't enough for him, Ryner's got a killer set of eyes- no really- his eyes have a god in them! Whiz: Ryner is a bearer of the Alpha Stigma, a rare condition that allows the humans that bear it to analyze and replicate magical spells. Typically, the user of the Alpha Stigma will be driven insane when it activates- going berserk and killing everyone in sight until they're put down. Ryner is an anomaly in that he can restore his sanity via sheer willpower, a consequence of having half of the Lonely Demon sealed inside of him. Boomstick: How can he be Lonely? Every girl Ryner comes across falls in love with him! Whiz: The Lonely Devil increases the Alpha Stigma's already potent powers, granting Ryner not only the ability to analyze spells- but even buildings and people too. Boomstick: So he can see you when you're sleeping? Whiz: More than that- Ryner can analyze and replicate most forms of magic. Even in his world every country uses magic with different styles, powers, and techniques- Ryner can learn them all just by watching them cast- in some cases learning the counter even before the spell hits him. Boomstick: So he can learn fast- big whoop- I can learn things fast! Whiz: But you can't destroy what you learn. Boomstick: Say what? Whiz: Ryner can lose himself in battle when pushed far enough, which causes him to go into a sort of Berserk mode. (Ryner: First comes destruction.) Boomstick: Ho-ly shit. I'm at a loss for words. Whiz: While normally calm and collected, in his Berserk Mode Ryner becomes a different animal altogether. Instead of using "normal" magic he instead begins destroying everything around him without regard for anyone or anything. However, he does demonstrate more control than other Stigma bearers, as he's still aware of his surroundings and all of the people and objects included. Boomstick: So what triggers him? Whiz: Significant threats to his own health, facing an enemy he can't beat with his regular magic, attacks on his mind, once his friend was about to be raped by knights- that really set him off. However, if you manage to close his eyes you can turn the Stigma off, robbing him of much of his power. Boomstick: You make that sound so easy... ????: hahahaahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You PUNY HUMANS had made a miserable mistake! Boomstick: Okay time to call the mental hospital Whiz: Wait who are you? ???: You can call me a God , Devil , Hero , Monster Call me any you may deem fit. Boomstick: Hohoho looks like someone is trying to imitate Ryner. Alpha: FOOL! don't compare to a mere vessel , worm. It is i Alpha the monster putted by the goddess in order to restrain the vessel Ryner Lute in awakening the Lone Demon sleeping within him and the one responsible for taking over his body when he goes berserk , it's ridiculous how you puny humans mistaken me as Ryner's True Power because i am only merely abusing his sleeping powers slowly trying to make it my own however due to the curse that silly man did i can only use a miniscule part of his power. Boomstick: uhhh... Goddess what? you mean like those beautiful Goddess in mythology? Whiz: Alpha as in the stigma itself and wait how is that even possible? Alpha: Allow me to tell you a boring story of a miserable man that sacrificed everything in order to save a monster which is his very child. A long long time ago there was a man that particular man was a Genius magic researcher and a High noble of the prestigous land in the south and that man fall in love with a wretched common girl they live happily , and bore a single child however their happiness is nothing but a bliss as it would be devoured by despair for their son is nothing short but a monster YES he had the cursed eye '''ALPHA STIGMA '''the couple lamented and despaired for they know well what miserable fate awaits for the bearer of cursed eyes.Thus the man trying to do all he can to save his only son tried to make a contract with the devil , he opened the path to the otherworld and contracted the demon residing there so that his son would become the '''GENUINE ONE '''and avoid his inevitable fate however the goddesses that afraid of the demon tried to put a curse to retrain it and thus they put me '''ALPHA '''however these humans managed to trick the goddesses by putting a seal into me at the cost of something ..... yes that '''WRETCHED WOMAN '''sacrificed her life and soul to restrain me from taking over his body but from time to time that the vessel's emotion turned unstable during those times i didn't miss the chance to take over him. Boomstick: Zzz.. uhh it's already over? Sorry it's too long that i slept Alpha: Currently he eliminated me on his world and now he discovered his real self , and became the Lonesome Demon King Ryner Lute The Solver of All Equations. '' I bring forth nothing. I bless nothing. I save nothing. Caster Whiz: Hey Boom- what do you get when you marry a girl and then abandon her after blaming her for all of your problems? '''Boomstick: I'm sensing this is a loaded question- not that I've ever done the thing you're asking me if I did- because I didn't!' Whiz: Well, in the case of the Fate/stay night series- you get a woman called Caster. Boomstick: What? To those who call me a witch, I shall deal the appropriate punishment. Whiz: Well, technically her name is Medea- the sorceress who assisted Jason on his quest to obtain the Golden Fleece. Boomstick: You said her name was Caster! Whiz: No, I said she was called Caster. You see, Caster, or Medea, is a Servant- meaning she's a spirit from another time that is summoned by a master to do battle for the Holy Grail. Caster however is so crafty that she, even as a servant, was able to obtain another servant herself in order to try and win. Boomstick: I like me crafty girl- and her willingness to make me see things her way is-''' Whiz: NOPE- none of that here! '''Boomstick: You can't control my sexual preferences! Whiz: Moving WAY past that, Caster is of the Caster-class of servants, as such she is talented in using magecraft- but the rest of her stats related to combat are very lackluster. Boomstick: How's her stamina stat? I can go all night long! Whiz: Like most servants, Caster can function on her own even without the Grail present. During this time she is capable of using her magic somewhat freely, though she will eventually run out of power. Caster's signature spell, Rain of Light, allows her to fire multiple beams of energy at her opponent. The power of these beams has been compared to a bombing raid. She's also capable of other magic techniques like creating magical items and carving out a territory to strengthen her magic while inside of it. Boomstick: I've got some 'magical items' she can play with. Whiz: Like all other servants, Caster has a Noble Phantasm, a powerful artifact that relates to her true identity. However, Caster's is not an attack; instead her Phantasm, Rule Breaker, allows her to undo and cancel out any magecraft it comes across. Caster uses this to break the contracts of servants and masters, taking control of the servants for herself. Boomstick: She can take control of me any day. Whiz: However, Caster does suffer from more than a little arrogance; she has more than once stated she was stronger than she really is and her unwillingness to consider others as legitimate threats has cost her several victories. Boomstick: Aw come on Whiz, I'll let her be my master! She can do all sorts of-''' Whiz: CASTER IS A POWERFUL SORCERESS AND A FEARSOME CONTENDER FOR DEATHBATTLE! I see that you finally understand. No matter how hard you try you are no match for me. ' ' Whiz: The combatants are set and locked in, time to see who the superior mage is. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE! DEATH BATTLE!! Ryner is sleeping under a tree. Caster flies above him silently. Ryner opens his eyes and yawns. Ryner: "So, who're you?" Caster responds with a blast of magic, demolishing the tree Ryner was laying in front of. Caster: "I think you'd make a lovely servant for me, obey my commands and I may let you live." Ryner: "You make that sound like a very bad idea." Caster: "You're no match for me, I am a remnant of the Age of Gods- you stand no chance!" Ryner: (To himself) "Remnant of the Age of Gods? Another servant of the Goddesses... haahhh... this is such a pain but wait a servant appearing in the real world is impossible so... don't tell me... EHH A GENUINE GODDESS? BUT SHE IS BEAUTIFUL UNLIKE THAT DISGUSTING GODDESS I MET BEFORE!! but still i don't mind being a servant of this beautiful lady." Ryner: Okay i'll.... Caster: "If you're not with me then you're against me- prepare to die!" Ryner: Wait!! Please wait!! can you please listen to other people?! FIGHT Caster flies into the sky, unleashing her Rain of Light on Ryner while laughing. Ryner is running along, dodging beams by the skin of his teeth and yelping the entire time. Ryner: "She's nuts!" Ryner: "I offer up this contract, to bear the wicked spirit beast that sleeps within the earth!" Ryner suddenly surges with speed as a white glow envelops his legs, rapidly outrunning the incoming magic. Caster: "Are you just going to run away? Men are pathetic!" Caster continues flying along, pelting Ryner with her attacks. Trees are shattered and terrific gouges are torn out of the earth by the force of Caster's magic. Ryner suddenly rounds a tree. Ryner: "What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!" A bolt of lightning streaks towards Caster, but it is deflected by her magical defenses. Caster hurls a flurry of small objects into the ground, calling upon her Dragon Fang Soldiers. Ryner's eyes glow with blue stars. Ryner: "She's some sort of spirit- she's made of energy!" The soldiers have begun moving towards Ryner. They attack him but Ryner evades their blows with martial arts. Ryner: "What I seek is the burning field, Kurenai!" A field of flames envelops the skeletons. Through the smoke Caster appears, firing more blasts at Ryner. Ryner's eyes glow brighter, he raises his hand and conjures up the same circles Caster uses and fires his own Rain of Light back at her. The beams collide, causing an enormous explosion. Caster flies higher into the air. Caster: "That miserable rat copied my magic? How is this possible?" Ryner throws another bolt of lightning at Caster, who deflects it the same as the first. The two both move through the forest, trading volleys of light at one another. Caster: "Try this then!" Ryner suddenly finds himself immobilized by magic as the space around him locks him into place. Ryner's eyes shine brighter and the magic is undone as he throws another bolt of lightning at Caster. Caster deflects it again with a scream. Caster: "You can't defeat me with such paltry magic!" Ryner is beginning to show fatigue. Ryner: "She doesn't get tired very easily- ARGH!" Ryner is suddenly attacked by several Dragon Fang Soldiers, who overwhelm him and bear him to the ground. Caster brings her circles around to relentlessly pound the area with magical blasts. When the smoke clears a sizable crater remains, with Ryner lying in it. Caster brings out Rule Breaker and approaches his still body. Suddenly Ryner's laughter rings out- though his mouth isn't moving. Caster: "He survived that?!" Ryner's body stands, his eyes eclipsed in a crimson glow. Ryner: "First comes destruction." Caster fires more beams of magic at Ryner, blasting the crater wider and throwing aside trees. Ryner appears unharmed, dozens of Dragon Fang Skeletons appear and charge him. Ryner simply grins. Ryner: "Analyze existence." Skeletons turned to sand and get blown away Ryner: "Crush. Vanish. Burst. Destroy everything." Caster fires several beams at Ryner, who simply tanks the attacks. Ryner laughs. Caster brandishes Rule Breaker and flies straight at Ryner, intending to stab him. Caster: "With this I can overcome all magic!" Ryner regards the dagger and the incoming Caster. "Analyzing existence, release." Caster: "Too slow!" Before Ryner managed to invoke the spell erasing the existence of Caster's noble phantasm she teleported from behind him and stabbed him with the dagger. Ryner: "You really believe that paltry power can destroy me?" However Ryner vomitted blood and from his eyes a crystall popped dropping on the floor Ryner: " Gahh, to think that puny dagger of yours had a hidden ability to this extent " Then he dropped on the floor Ryner: (To himself) " huh? where am i? according to what i remember... yes i go into berserk again, it appears that this lady saved me " Ryner: " T...thank you " Caster: " Huh? what are you saying MONSTER!! " Ryner: " Now she is calling me a monster too huh... oh well but with this i can finally rest as a normal human " Darkness beckoned his consciousness from there he slowly awakened only to see a blood red tainted world Within there he seen..... Caster: *panting roughly* Seriously what a monster and to think a mere magician can make me suffer to this extent this world sure do holds various monsters that is on par with a servant Nevertheless the dead is useless if my oracle is right his friends should be nearby and all of them are talented individuals worth to become a servant under my command. She turned her back on the corpse then started to cast a spell for flight however as she does the incantation a prescence loom behind her Caster: " I-impossible you're still alive?!" Ryner: " Too bad for you i am a monster that never dies easily " Then with his sleepy eyes slowly opening , it started to show glowing symbol however unlike before that a pentagram appearing within his eyes this time a tear shaped symbol appeared as if telling to the world that he is a sad existence that would always kept on despairing and crying alone. Ryner: " Uhh... the formula to her dagger is... yes, yes it's that... Analyzing existence... complete RELEASE" The dagger turned into sand and blown away by the wind, with that Caster is immobilized due to the unreasonable phenomena happening Caster: "This can't be happening my.. my Noble Phatasm!! " then Ryner turned to look on caster Ryner: " Sorry but i can't let you go , i won't let anyone harm my precious friends so... even if i don't have personal grudge on you i will have to ERASE YOU '''" Upon hearing this Caster trembled and started to panic Ryner: " Analyzing existence complete! " Caster is afraid and tries to escape, only for Ryner to teleport in front of her and fire a massive ray of light at her, hurling her to the ground. Caster climbs to her feet as Ryner descends in front of her and extends one hand. Ryner: "Disappear." Caster screams as she is ripped apart into nothingness. '''K.O. Ryner sighs before the glow fades from his eyes and he falls to the ground. Conclusion Boomstick: Well shit, there goes my future wife. Whiz: The two are similar in power when both are in their normal forms- however, Ryner's ability to analyze and "steal" magic makes him an extremely potent anti-mage, allowing him to not only to cancel enemy spells but take them for his own as well. Boomstick: And then his Berserk mode i mean his True form is something else. Whiz: Ryner going all-out is a terrifying site to behold, without even touching you he's capable of completely removing you from existence by mere glance. Boomstick: Guess he cast a spell of defeat- too bad. Whiz: Too bad indeed, Ryner has come across a tool very similar to Rule Breaker before- and it did not go well for the wielder. We believe the Rule Breaker to be no more effective than the Comb of Elemio was against Ryner. Apparently when he's giving it his all he can even destroy items specifically meant to stop magic. Boomstick: I'll wait for you Caster! You can make me your servant anytime! Whiz: The winner is Ryner Lute. Next Time Ryner Lute looks off into the distance, his Stigma shining in his eyes. Ryner: "A collection of power- crap- Sion's not gonna like this!" Ryner heads off as an arena in the sky appears and several streaks of light shoot towards it. Category:Magic Duel Category:Friendlysociopath Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015